The Mistress
by Joy-girl
Summary: This is a very different AAMRN where Misty is the chosen one this time(with some help ^-~)See what happens! Please? It's slightly dark, I guess, if that's what you call it...read it and find out please and REVIEW!***Used to be the one***
1. How it all began

I told you I'd do it 
    
    I told you I'd do it! So here it is!

Misty is the chosen one now!

Thank-you so much Gameguardian2x!! 

This is my first thing like this, so please go easy on me, ok? Ok

So um, yeah!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Melody ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Richie ~ 16

~~~~~

****

'The One'

~ Part 1; How it all started ~

An evil man grinned at the caged bird. He walked over to the cage and tapped on the glass to annoy it. 

The bird, who had been silent, roared angrily loosing it's cool. It glared angrily at the man. It was one of those 'if looks could kill…' The man simply smiled and waved to the bird while walking out of the room.

The bird let out a screeching sound. Enraged by this man who dared to capture her, the bird gathered all it's strength and stretched its mighty wings.

*Crash*

A group of men came running in with tranquilizers, but it was too late. 

The bird screeched angrily. When it noticed the man who captured her, it began an attack. 

This evil man never seemed to loose his cool. Before the bird could attack him, he pressed a button and disappeared. The bird growled, but turned back to the group of people who were now backing away from the enraged bird. 

They all went in different direction's screaming and trying to open locked doors, doing whatever they would to get away from the bird.

The bird took in a deep breath and let out one if it's strongest attacks. And everything was cold and silent, deathly cold and silent. 

~

The man sat down in his chair and watched as the bird ripped a whole in the roof of his building. 

The two people in the office with the man inched away, not daring to face the wrath of the man. 

Instead of getting angry, to their surprise, he began laughing. Not one of those hearty laughs that make you feel good, but it was an evil laugh. 

The two people – a man and a woman – looked at each other and back at the man in wonder. Had he finally lost it?

"It's perfect!" He cried out and laughed all the more.

~

Alone in the cave the girl sat. She played with the fire deep in her own thoughts. 

Suddenly something flashed in her head. 

She looked up abruptly at the sky. 

She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"It has begun."

~

A light brown haired boy wandered around seeming to look for something. "Come out come out wherever you are!" He chanted. 

"PIKA! ((HA!))" 

"There you are! I knew I'd find you! Now it's my turn to hide!"

"Pika! Pikachu pika Chu! ((Ok! But don't expect me to take as long as you!))"

They both were about to turn away when they both froze for a moment while they were covered in cold darkness. 

"What was the Sparky?"

"Pikachu… Chu Pikachu pika! ((Who knows… but whatever it was, it sure was cold!))"

"hey, is that…"

~

"Now I've got you!" The boy grinned. His amber eyes narrowed at the fallen Cyndaquil. 

" Poke – huh?"

He stopped short. The Cyndaquil was as shocked, but ran away before the boy could react. 

The boy simply shrugged of the cold, for his heart was slightly cold itself. 

The Nidoqueen that was out roared, warning her master of the running away Cyndaquil.

"Don't worry about it Nidoqueen, we have bigger pokemon to catch."

He started to laugh. He returned his pokemon and began to run. 

"I'm coming…"

~

Oblivious to all this, Ash Ketchum lay down on the soft grass beside his Pikachu and closed his eyes, soaking in the beauty.

His two long time friends sighed and sat down beside him. 

Brock Slate stretched and lay down, resting his head in his hands.

Misty Waterflower on the other hand stood in front of Ash in his facing blocking the light from the sun. 

"Ash Ketchum! Why are you sitting down? I want to get out of this forest NOW!"

Ash sighed and opened one eye. 

"Misty, just enjoy the view, we're in a clearing, it's not like bugs are going to come out into the open."

"I don't care! Bugs must like me or something because they always manage to come and find me!"

"I don't see why! ACK NO! WAAAAIT! *Bonk* OW!"

"Care to say that again?"

Ash sat up and scrunched his face while rubbing the bump on his head. "No." He mumbled. "But can't we just enjoy the scenery? This is a really nice spot. There's water, you can let you pokemon out!"

Misty looked around. Ash was right. She sighed in defeat. "Oh alright, my pokemon haven't been out in a while… but this is only for my pokemon got it?"

Ash sighed in relief. Yet another save by Ash Ketchum from Misty's infamous mallet. 

Ash cocked his head. _It's really weird, Misty's been giving in a lot more lately… _

"HEY ASH!!!" 

"Huh?" 

Ash looked up to see an angry Misty's face in front of his. 

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Um…."

Misty threw u her hands. "I give up!"

She sighed and walked to the pond. 

"GOOOO!"

"HIYA! ((AIR!))"

"GOOOOOL-DUUUUCK! ((YEEEEE-HAAAA!))"

"LAAA! ((Yeah!))"

"Wartortle! ((Finally!))"

"Ooon Ooon! ((Oh! I can get a tan!))"

"_Yeah! I can play in the water!_"

All the pokemon ran happily into the water.

Misty had finally gotten around to getting some new water pokemon. 

She had just recently caught a Lapras and a Dragonair. 

Psyduck and Togepi had finally evolved.

And one of the Squirtles from the Squirtle squad wanted a trainer, so Squirtle suggested Misty. And she had also evolved.

She also had some others like her Polywhirl and Starmie, but they were at her gym, after all, she was only allowed six pokemon. 

"Hey Misty? What did you want?" Ash called out trying to get misty attention. 

Misty simply ignored him and continued on attempting to tan.

"Grrr, fine!! Pikachu, what was Misty trying to ask me."

"Pikachu. ((No idea.))"

Ash growled in frustration and turned to his last hope, which wasn't much to begin with. "Brock… what did Misty want?"

Brock looked at Ash and smirked, "Why do you care?"

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

"Maybe she spotted a pokemon or something! Yeah!"

Brock rolled his eyes and went back the attempt to tan more than he already was.

Inwardly Misty smirked. She knew that was going to annoy Ash!

Brock smirked. It was six years, and not much had changed. 

"MISTY!!!! PLEASE?!" Ash gave her big puppy eyes.

Misty growled. Who could resist those adorable puppy eyes?

"GR! All right! I was just going to tell you to release you pokemon too ok?!"

Ash's mouth fell open. "That's it?! I went through all that and that's all it was?!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You asked!"

Ash was about to retort, but decided against it. 

"Go!"

"Squirtle! ((Finally!))"

"TOTOTO! ((YEAH!))"

"Slow. Poke. ((Water. Yea.))"

Ash wasn't the only one who caught new water pokemon. Squirtle had come back and Ash had caught a slowpoke.

Ash grinned and walked over to Squirtle and whispered something in his ear. Squirtle grinned and nodded. 

Misty was happily nodded of thinking on her one true love (Hint hint) when *GUSH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"GOLDUCK WATER GUN ASH NOW!"

"Golduck! ((Sure!))"

Golduck water gunned Ash so now they were both soaking wet. 

Ash was about to get Totodile to do something, when he was suddenly stopped by some unknown force. 

Suddenly it was cold. Too cold. For a brief moment, there was darkness.

Brock sat up immediately and looked at the sun. A large bird had flown over it. 

"LOOK!" Brock cried. 

"I-It l-looks like … "

"…Articuno!"

And there is folks! Actually, it isn't too bad! Please review!!! Please?

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	2. Reunions

Oh thank-you all for the all 7 or so reviews. *sigh* Oh well. I'm doing this 'cause I said I'd do it.

Thanks Gameguardian2x! Please e-mail me and review to tell me what you think of this one!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Melody ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Richie ~ 16

Okie dokie! Are we ready? Ok! Let's begin!

~~~~

****

The One

~ Part 2; Reunion ~

****

She was running through the forest for all she was worth. She absolutely had to get to them before it was too late. She felt as though the fate of the world was on her shoulders! And in a way it almost was! If she didn't get there in time, history and the future could be altered forever. One person made that difference, and if she didn't warn that person. There would be no one left to save the world.

~. 

****

Ash and his friends could only stare in awe and watch as the majestic bird passed over them. After that, an unmistakable cold settled in, even in the middle of July. 

"Why was Articuno here?" Misty managed to squeak out. 

"I don't know and I don't care! I'm going to catch her!" Yep, Ash was back to his old self. And Misty sighed "You would." She mumbled to herself.

"Ash, isn't that a little dangerous?" Brock questioned. 

"Brock's right, Ash, Articuno would just go out and show herself to the whole world without a good reason! And it has to be pretty good too!" Misty added, "Besides Ash, it's too cold, we should go find shelter or something."

"Aw come on! Do you know what a rare case it is for THE Articuno to come out and for us to see it?"

Ash stared at his best friends with puppy dog eyes. 

Brock remained firm.

Misty shut her eyes tight. Who could resist those puppy eyes? Certainly not her! 

__

No! Misty! Just don't look at his eyes and everything will be ok!

"Hey Misty?"

Misty opened her aqua-green eyes to met Ash's eyes. 

Ash's cute, adorable, chocolate, puppy dog brown eyes with those cute stars in and eyes shaking. 

"AGH! Ok, we can go, but if you get hurt Ash Ketchum! Don't blame us! And if we see it, I want to get a chance to capture her too!"

Brock turned to Misty with an amused face. 

Misty just shrugged. "What?"

"Technacly, it would be your fault."

"How?"

"You were the deciding vote."

"Um…"

"Uh-huh. Maybe my puppy eyes will work on you if I tell ask you if we can see Nurse Joy."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh? And why him?"

"Uh, b-because this is a special occasion!"

Brock just smirked and said, "Riiiight. OW!"

Misty snarled and walked away leaving Brock to rub his sore head.

"Hey Misty," Ash asked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna race?" 

"You're on!"

Brock heard something short of the sound of an torus stampead, so he turned around to see, but was only to be twirled around by Ash and Misty running fast beside him. He whirled around in dizziness and plopped on the ground, swirly eyed.

~

After race, (which Misty won) Ash and Misty panted leaning on a tree and waited a while before Brock and Pikachu finally managed to catch up.

They'd been following Articuno for some time when someone popped out of the bushes.

"Hey! That's a nice Pikachu you've got there! I bet mine's better! Wanna battle?"

Ash immdiatly agreed. (Of course)

"Great, one on one. Go!" The boy cried, his Pikachu hoping onto the battle field.

"You too Pikachu!"

"PIKA! ((ALRIGHT!))" ~ Ash's Pikachu

"Pikachu pika Pikachu! ((Prepare to be burnt!))" ~ Boy's Pikachu

"Quick attack!" The boy yelled.

"Pikachu, agility!"

Ash's Pikachu ran circles around the boy's. 

"PIKACHU! ((HOLD STILL!))"

"Pikachu! ((IN your dreams!))"

"Alright Pikachu!"

Both Pikachus were breathing hard, running themselves till they were out of breathe. 

"THUNDERBOLT!" Both trainers cried.

The two Pikachu charged up and released a powerful thunderbolt. Together, it coounted as a thunder attack. 

Ash's Pikachu had the advantage by being at a hire level. So, all the electricity ran into the other Pikachu.

"Alright Piakchu!" Pikachu ran tiredly to Ash and inot his awaiting arms.

"Sparky! Are you ok?" The boy ran to his Pikachu.

Everyone looked at the boy. 

"Richie?" Ash started. 

Richie looked up in surprise. "Who – Ash!"

"Pikachu! ((Hi Sparky!))"

"Pika! ((Hi!))" Sparky weakly called from Richie's arms. 

'Do you want to borrow one of my super potions Richie?"

"No, that's ok, I have a max potion in my bag."

He took his book bag of and sprayed Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Pika? ((How are you feeling, Sparky?))"

"Pika! ((Great!))" He did Richie's pose. (Whatever that is)

"Well, then I suppose your looking for Articuno, like I am." Richie guessed.

"Yep!" Ash was interrupted by a loud *Ahem*

"Oh, sorry, you remember Misty and Brock, right?"

"Yea! I don't think I ever really met you,"

He looked at Misty for a while then pointed at her. "Say, Ash, is that's that the one you said you – mmph!" 

Ash quickly covered his mouth and laughed nervously. "Yep! That's the one I um, owe, um, I owe her the bike!" _Whew! Nice save Ketchum! I can't believe richie was about to spill my secret, good thing I thought of a good excu-_

"Hey! That's right! You DO still owe me a bike!"

__

Oops!

"Um…" Ash backed away nervously. 

Misty brought out her mallet and began to chase Ash around the forest were they had been traveling. 

Richie and Brock sweat-dropped. 

"Are they always like this?"

"Yep, every day."

"*Pika.* ((*sigh*))" Pikachu sighed one of those mushroom things.

"OOOOOOW!"

Misty came calmly walking back. 

A few minutes later, a crumpled Ash followed.

"Are we going to go or not Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash said nothing but glared and walked ahead of her. 

"Pikachu. ((I guess so.))" Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and answered Misty's question.

Misty sighed in annoyance and walked behind him followed by Richie and Brock. All of them noticing it was getting colder.

~

Our heroes and heroine had been walking for a while.

Ash and Richie related stories about their resent travels and what they intended to do once they got to Articuno – or any other legendry birds for that matter.

Pikachu and Sparky also shared their tales of battles they'd had. Most f the time they exagerated. But the other never noticed. They just kept telling stories, most likely to outdo the other.

Brock walked in front of them all looking at the map, trying his best to desifer where they were – or where they we going.

Misty was the last person trailing behind. She started out near the front, but began walking slower and fell behind. IN her daydreams, she dreamed about her dream life. You know, the usual. Water master, husband, and who is that lucky husband you ask? Ash of course! Who else? But the point is that Misty was falling slightly behind. While Togepi slept peacfully in his mother's arms. 

Pikachu took a break from showing of to Sparky and was the forst one to notice Misty's lacking. "Pi Pikachupi! Pikachu pika. Pika-pi pika pikachu pika Chu pika! Pikachu pika Pikachu chu pi? ((Hey Pikachupi! You better come a little faster! Pika-pi is ready to catch Articuno! Didn't you want to catch Articuno too?))"

Misty snapped out of her day dream and was about to answer when –

"PIKACHUPI PIKACHU! ((PIKACHUPI LOOK OUT!))"

Everyone turned around by Pikachu's sudden outburst and noticed with horror that something was coming up behind Misty, coming up fast! Very fast!

"AGH!" Misty screamed, paralized form fear.

Everyone dove for cover - except Ash. Ash found himself torn from saving himself or saving Misty.

He quickly made his decision.

Misty could only stare at the in coming dust storm. Suddenly, in the nick of time, she felt someone push her out of the way, once the dust storm had passed, everyone looked around to see fo Misty had made it ok.

Everyone's fear was soon turned in to a surpressed laughter.

There, on the side of the road, was a dust covered Ash, covering Misty, who was almost clean her self for Ash had saved her. (Togepi of course managed to stay in Misty's arms the whole time)

"Are you ok, Misty?"

Misty smiled warmly at ash, her innermost dreams were coming true.

Ash gulped and looked Misty in the eyes. _She really can be beautiful… _Ash gulped and leaned in for a kiss when they heard a soft "_Awwwwwww_"

Ash and Misty snapped there heads and looked at a grinning Richie, Brock, Pikachu, and Sparky.

"No! No! No! Don't mind us!" They grinned motioning for them to get back the way they were.

Ash was about to make a comment when a could of dust came again, this one was slower though and came to a complete top in fromt of Ash and misty.

"So! If it isn't the loser and Misty! Why don't you dump this jerk and come with me!"

"Gary." Ash growled. 

"Go away Gary! You were the one who almost got me killed!" 

Gary looked surprised. "Me? I would never harm you! Me and my Pigeot were just trying to get to Articuno first, that's all!"

"Riiight." Misty rolled her eyes. 

"Hey! We're going to Articuno too!" Ash said.

"Yea, but I'm going top get there first!"

"Hey!" Gary and Ash both turned to see Richie walk up and point to Gary. "Aren't you the one who lost in the fourth round at the pokemon league?"

Gary blinked I recognision, then growled. "Yeah? So? That doesn't mean I'm that bad! It was those cheerleaders who took my cosintration. Besides, I'm much better now! See you losers later!"

Gary got back on his Pigeot and flew away.

"Gr! I have to get there first!"

Ash ran after gary with more power than he knew he had.

"Ash, wait!" Misty called out to him.

Ash's friends and Piakchu quickly followed Ash.

~

They ran for another 15 minutes or so before stopping about a five minute walk from a cave. 

"Ash *gasp* we *pant* HAVE *Weez* to stop *cough*!" Brock managed to cough out.

Richie, Pikachu, Misty, and Sparky could only nod their heads in agreement.

Ash nodded, himself slightly tired turned back to the direction of the cave. 

"I'll be there Gary, just wait!" He growled. 

Suddenly, the cold air got horribly colder and a terrible scream filled the air.

All their eyes filled with terror – they recognized that scream – and it came from the cave.

"Gary!" 

So… so you like it? I hope so! Please review if you do like it! PLEASE!

And any ideas may be helpful to.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	3. out of balance

Here I am, once again, did you miss me?  
  
(Silence)  
  
I didn't think so!  
  
But I just feel like continuing just for fun, I don't know, maybe I'll get a sudden burst of reviews or  
  
Something. Who knows.  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 16  
  
Brock ~ 20  
  
Jessie ~ 30  
  
James ~ 30  
  
Gary ~ 17  
  
Melody ~ 16  
  
Ritchie ~ 16  
  
  
  
  
  
The One  
  
~ Part 3; Out of balance ~  
  
  
  
Everyone who heard Gary's scream cringed. It didn't sound too good. And after the scream was that horrid cold breeze. What was that from? All of the friends ran into the cave, each and everyone hugging themselves in an attempt to warm themselves.  
  
They kept running deeper and deeper into the deep, dark cave until they came into a large opening with two bird pokemon.  
  
The friends stopped in awe as soon as they saw them.  
  
One of them was Articuno, the ice/bird pokemon. It was shooting ice particles and a half frozen Gary.  
  
The other one was a Zapdos, the electric/bird pokemon. It was just standing there glaring at Gary.  
  
"GARY!" Ash cried.  
  
Gary shaking turned to Ash.  
  
"Ash? Run!"  
  
Ash shook his head and walked up to Gary.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" Gary growled.  
  
Ash looked him over. He was freezing!  
  
"Ash Go! I can handle myself!"  
  
Ash ignored him and called out one of his pokemon. 'GO – CYNDAQUIL!"  
  
"Cynda! ((Hiya Ash!))"  
  
"Cyndaquil use your ember to melt the ice around Gary!"  
  
"CYNDA!"  
  
"OW! Hey watch how hot that pokemon's flamethrower is!!"  
  
"Eh, sorry!" Ash scratched behind his head.  
  
"Whatever. Thanks Ash. But I really could have saved myself!"  
  
Ash gave him a smirk.  
  
"Yeah right, that would be if you could reach your poke' balls."  
  
Gary blushed. Ash was right. His hands had been frozen to his sides and he couldn't reach his poke' balls if he'd tried.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I'm going to catch the pokemon now!"  
  
Ash looked at the pokemon with determination in his eyes. "Not if I get it first!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you two have all the fun now am I? Sorry Ash, but I'm going to have to catch those pokemon too if I want to become a true master. Good luck facing me!" Ritchie smiled at Ash, who smiled back at his friend.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Misty walked up to Ash with a poke' ball in her hand. "Articuno is an ice/water pokemon and I intend on catching it!"  
  
"Ha! You're puny girlfriend doesn't have a chance catching any pokemon!" Gary sneered.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!" Misty paused and thought for a moment before adding. "And I'm not puny!" She ran over and hit him with her mallet.  
  
"HEY! Get your girlfriend away from me Ketchum!"  
  
Ash laughed. "No way! And she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
Gary stopped to glare at Ash, but in those few seconds that he stopped, misty hit him with the mallet.  
  
After giving Gary a through beating, she turned her attention back to Articuno and Zapdos. "Alright! Let's go! I choose you! COME ON OUT EVERYONE!  
  
"GOLDCUK GOL! ((Let's kick some butt!))"  
  
"LA! ((Wow!))"  
  
"OOON! ((Greetings!))"  
  
"War! ((HI!))"  
  
"Ha! ((Ye-ha!))"  
  
"Wow! What big pokemon!"  
  
"Not so fast Misty! Go everyone!"  
  
"Bay! ((ASH!))"  
  
"SNOR! ((Food?))"  
  
"Bulba! ((Alright Ash!))"  
  
"Toto! ((WOHOOO!))"  
  
Cyndaquil and Pikachu ran onto the field.  
  
"GO!" Ritchie called his Pokemon out.  
  
"ROAR! ((Zippo is ready for battle!))"  
  
"Free! ((Happy here.))"  
  
Sparky ran onto the field beside Pikachu.  
  
Gary still remained on the floor, due to him not being used to Misty's abuse.  
  
"Hey Brock," Misty called, "aren't you going to join us? Or are you just going to sit there all day and watch us?"  
  
Brock shook his head. "This is your battle. As much as I could like one of them, I'm going to let you all fight over it." He smiled.  
  
Misty shrugged and went back to her fighting.  
  
"Al-"  
  
Misty was interrupted by a loud *CRASH*  
  
"I don't think so!" called out a voice.  
  
"Oh no." Ash moaned.  
  
"Go away!" Misty yelled, "We don't have time for you!"  
  
(I'm sick of Team rocket's motto, and I'm sure you all know it by now, so insert their motto her if you want to.)  
  
"NET GO!" Jessie called.  
  
Everyone gasped on fear when they saw a net come over all the pokemon that were out.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! See ya later twerps! Here's a present for you too!" Meowth laughed.  
  
Meowth pulled out a bomb and threw it. And before any of them could react it exploded at their feet.  
  
"Ha ha! We actually did it Jessie!" James cried happily, hugging Jessie.  
  
"Bulba! ((I don't think so!))"  
  
Jessie and James looked down.  
  
"Bulbasaur Bulba, Bulbasaur saur bluba. ((Let's go bayleef, get ready Golduck and togetic!))"  
  
"Bay! ((ready!))"  
  
"Gold! ((Yipee!))"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Articuno and Zapdos were in the net and watched in amazement the whole time.  
  
Bulbasaur and bayleef used their razor leef to cut the rope, while Golduck and Togetic let the pokemon down slowly.  
  
~ On the ground ~  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Misty looked up to see Ash laying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ash? Ash please wake up!" She crawled over to him, while the others slowly came to their senses."  
  
"Come on Ash! This isn't funny!" Misty began to shake him as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"AAAAASH!"  
  
~  
  
There was a large clutter of Pokemon all on the ground.  
  
Jessie and James both were yelling at each other. One accusing the other for some reason or another.  
  
Articuno looked at them both with annoyance and let loose an ice beam.  
  
Team Rocket noticed and ducked just in time.  
  
It sailed past them into the air and right at Misty!"  
  
Misty screamed, too surprised to move, and was frozen right where she stood!  
  
Ash wanted to scream out, move save her, do SOMETHING! But he just couldn't move!  
  
Finally Ash let out a scream.  
  
"NO MISTY!"  
  
~  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Misty watched Ash's eyes slowly blink open. He had tears in his deep brown eyes as he stared up at Misty.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
misty looked at him weird, her also with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm alive!" She leaned over and hugged in close. "I'm just glad you are."  
  
Ash hugged her back.  
  
Soon, to both of their reluctance, both released from eh hug and put their attention back to the battle.  
  
Ash still had a weird feeling about what was happening. What if it was going to happen in the future? Ash shook the thought from his head and turned back to the battle.  
  
Team Rocket and the Pokemon had just landed.  
  
Team Rocket was arguing with each other over something weird.  
  
"ARTICUNO! ((NO ONE STEALS ME!))"  
  
She charged up for a great ice beam and let it out.  
  
Team Rocket ducked in fear.  
  
Ash watched it all in slow motion. It was exactly what happened in his dream!  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'm going to leave you there! HA HA HA!  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	4. saving Misty

Howdy all! I just want to point out that for all of you who got confused, Ahs had a dream about the future. And then it happened. Ok? Are you happy now? Good, `cause I'm not in a largely explanatory mood.  
  
Here's what last happened:  
  
Team Rocket and the Pokemon had just landed.  
  
Team Rocket was arguing with each other over something weird.  
  
"ARTICUNO! ((NO ONE STEALS ME!))"  
  
She charged up for a great ice beam and let it out.  
  
Team Rocket ducked in fear.  
  
Ash watched it all in slow motion. It was exactly what happened in his dream!  
  
"NO!"  
  
~  
  
OK? OK! Now on with this chapter!  
  
P.S. I was thnkning about changing the title, what do you think?  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 16  
  
Brock ~ 20  
  
Jessie ~ 30  
  
James ~ 30  
  
Gary ~ 17  
  
Melody ~ 16  
  
Ritchie ~ 16  
  
Okie-dokie here we goie! (eh, does that even make any sense?  
  
Oh! And simnce my stupid computer wont elt me do bold print and italic on when Is end it in to ff.net...  
  
*This is a physic pokemon talking through some sort of physicness that they have, or even a physic human talking, but the point is, this is a physic talking or even a pokemon taling! Of course if the pokemon si talking then it has to be physic, doesn't it? Yeah, I need sleep.*  
  
This is someone's thoughts and dreams   
  
Ok, now that we've got that all cleared up...  
  
The One  
  
~ Part 4; Saving Misty ~  
  
Misty could only stare at the white beam of ice coming straight toward her. Her mouth ran dry and she felt like her legs were paralyzed. This was it for her.  
  
"MISTY!" She heard voices cry, some were pokemon, some were her friends, she knew they all ment the same thing. MOVE! But something was stopping, what was it? Fear? Some unknown force? Whatever it was, she could only stand there and watch her certain doom come at her in full force.  
  
One voice, however, she did managed to clear from the others, "MISTY NO!" It was Ash! She managed to turn her head towards his direction and saw him running towards her. Would her get to her in time? She elt fear rise to her mind, fear for herself and her love.  
  
"ASH NO!" She cried. He couldn't' get hurt on her account!  
  
(Pikachu's POV)  
  
I could only watch in horror. Either way, one of my best friends was going to get hurt. Pikachupi or Pika-pi. "PIKA! ((RUN!))"  
  
I didn't even to try and stop my master from helping his long time best friend. When he set out to help some one, - especially Pikachupi I've noticed - no one can stop him, even me.  
  
Bulbasaur, Pipipi (This IS togetic! Sorry!), and Golduck stood beside.  
  
"BULBA BULBASAUR! ((ASH DON'T!))" Bulbasaur knew his cried would go unnoticed. We knew Pika-pi well enough that nothing could top him. As his two oldest pokemon we could only hold back the others and hope that neither one of them got hurt.  
  
I glanced over at Misty's pokemon. Golduck seemed to be consenrating on something, more than likely trying to get Misty to move. Pipipi remained silent, he didn't shed a tear, he didn't cry, but nor did he smile, he just - stood there! Honestly, it was rather, well, unnerving! It's like eh knows something we don't! But yet I could sense some anxiousness, but yet, most calmness.  
  
Pika-pi pushed Pikachupi right when Articuno's mighty attack would have hit them.  
  
I, among with all our pokemon and friends ran up to see who had gotten hurt. When the smoke cleared I saw both unconscious, none was hurt by Articuno's attack, but more hurt from the fall and the blast of the hit more than anything.  
  
"Pikachupi? Pika-pi?" I called out to the two of htem hoping and wishing with all my electricity that they were ok. I noticed some movement from Pikachupi.  
  
"PIKA! ((LOOK!))"  
  
(Someone's POV) ((He he he! You'll just have to wait to see who))  
  
I watched her eyes open with great anticipation. I'm glad my warning to Ash worked. I just hope we can get to the chosen one on time. My associate shall come soon.  
  
The young girl's deep aqua eyes shook open and a sigh of relief came from everyone in the room, even little Togetic.  
  
Misty sat up, slowly, but she sat up rubbing her head with her delicate hands.  
  
"Wha - ASH!"  
  
She looked over at the still boy beside her. She turned to her best friend with an incredible worry in her face and began to shake him. "Ash? Ash please get up!" She turned to her friends. "We have to get him to the hospital!" Misty cried out.  
  
The squinty-eyed one known as Brock worridly turned to his friend, Misty, "yes, and you too, you took a hard fall as well."  
  
Misty but her lip, "yeah, but, why would he save me?"  
  
Everyone knows that answer, of course, I knew the answer as soon as I met the two, they both love each other obviously, even a physic could see that! Now if only they could see it...  
  
But I'm not going to tell her that, I'm just going to go help the girl out on a few things.  
  
Misty turned to the cocky one. "Gary, let me use your Pigeot."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?" She gave him a look that I'm quite proud of. It works quite well if you want someone to do something for you.  
  
Gary growled and handed Misty his poke'ball. "You better take good care of her!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Misty nodded and ran out of the building with Ahs in her arms calling out Pidgeot.  
  
Looks like my cue to make an entrance.  
  
So... is it ok Gameguardianx2 and everyone else? Please say it was wonderful and you would over for me to continue! Please? Pretty please with sugar on top! ?  
  
Anway, please review and have a good day! (Or night in my case)  
  
Smiel jesus loves yoU! 


	5. Escape

OK, here is yet another boring chapter. (Yes I know, my confidence in myself is overwhelming you, huh?) So! Here we go! Weeee

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Melody ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 16

**The One **

**~ Part 5; Escape~**

(Still other things POV) 

**I **watched the Misty girl call out the Pigeot and hope on her with great haste, bringing the boy with her. "Come on Ash…" She murmured. 

"Let's go Pigeot!" Misty shouted.

How that – or any other pokemon for that matter – can carry humans is beyond me. How would you like someone riding on your back?

Misty sighed and began to talk to herself (Weird human habit) "Why Ash? Why'd you save me? You're supposed to be the chosen one! So why save ME?" The girl bit her lip in frustration. Time for me to show my wonderful talents!

~

(Normal POV)

  She could only run. No time for eating, No time for the bathroom, no time for stopping. She HAD to get there! What if something happened just because she wasn't there to warn people? What if it had already happened? It would all be her fault! She bit her lip and willed herself to keep going as fast as her legs would carry her.

~

Misty was riding Pigeot, eyes on the road intently. She just HAD to get to the pokemon center on time! What was wrong with Ash?

  A pokemon center came into view. Maybe Nurse Joy could help!

Pigeot came to a halt and dropped misty and Ash off in front of the pokemon center. Barely remembering to return Pigeot, she ran into the pokemon center carrying Ash. 

"Please! Nurse Joy! You have to help Ash!"

Nurse Joy looked up from the magazine she was reading and gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Just please help him!"

Nurse Joy nodded vigorously and called Chansey over. "Chansey, please take this boy into a room, I want to see if he's ok."

"Chansey! ((Got it!))

Nurse Joy turned to the shaking Misty. "Do you need help?" Misty shook her head. Nurse Joy gently laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "go outside and get some fresh air dear, I'll tell you when you can see him."

"But-"

"Don't worry! We've got some expert pokemon on it right now!"

Misty was hesitant, but Nurse Joy knew what she was talking about, right?

She walked outside and walked in an empty meadow for a while. The chirping sounds of the pokemon and the gentle breeze seemed to calm her. She took in a deep breath and silently prayed that Ash was ok. Last time she checked, he was breathing. But she still felt that something was wrong. 

She plopped herself on the grass and looked down, trying to find something amusing on the ground to keep her mind off of Ash.

She suddenly snapped her head up and listened. The pokemon, they were going louder and louder, while the breeze was so strong it could knock her over, but at the same time it was almost gentle like, trying to calm her and hug her in it's warm embrace. Silly huh? Misty thought so at first. She suddenly noticed where the wind seemed to gather in one spot. She gasped in surprise. It was, it was, shimmering! Suddenly as broad as daylight, she could begin to see a pair of ocean blue eyes stare curiously at her.

~

"I hope their ok!" Brock stated. 

He and the others that were left behind were walking back to the pokemon center. 

"Man!" Gary groaned. "Why did I let her use my Pigeot? I don't want to walk to the pokemon center! Do any of you have flying pokemon we could use? Anyone?"

Everyone looked at him, slightly annoyed. 

"How could you think of yourself at a time like this?" Ritchie snapped.

"Pika! Pika-Pi pikachu cha pi chu PIKA?! Pikachu pika! ((Right! Pika-Pi could he really hurt and your worried about YOUR FEET?! You're supposed to be used to walking!))"

Gary only blinked at Pikachu. Ritchie nodded in agreement,, while Sparky let out an annoyed 'Pika!' 

Togetic and the rest of misty and Ash's pokemon trailed beyond in their own conversation or laughing at the funny humans. 

Pikachu left Sparky and Brock and moved back with the other pokemon to chat with Togetic. "Pikachu? ((How are you?))"

"_Why?"_

"Pikachu Pika! Pi Pika, Pikachu chu pika! Pikachu! ((About what just happened! I have to admit, you kinda freaking me out. Why are you not fazed.))"

Togetic shrugged and looked at Pikachu. "_'Tis the curse of a physic pokemon" _

"PIKACHU? ((WHAT IS?))"

_"Knowing everything that is going to happen, just, knowing."_

  Pikachu eyes his little friend. He looked into Togetic's eyes and noticed that his eyes gave it all away. Togetic pretty much knew about most things that were to happen. But he didn't ant to know. He was still a young pokemon! Yet, because of his evolution into a physic pokemon, his innocence was taken from him.

  "Pipipi…" Pikachu started.

"Bulba! ((Pikachu!))"

Bulbasaur called. Pikachu hopped over to his old friend. 

"Pika? ((What?))"

(Ok, Pokemon talk is off, this Pokemon are talking in human for now)

"I was just thinking,"

"About…"

"About what happened. I have a funny feeling about this…"

Pikachu only nodded as his mind began to wander off at what happened. 

(Flashback)

(Pikachu's POV)

All of us watched Pikachupi speed off with Pika-Pi on Pigeot, Gary crying over his pokemon and whining something about walking. I just shook my head and angrily turned to the majestic ice and thunder pokemon with my cheeks crackling with electricity.

  "PIKA! PIKACHU CHU PIKACHUPI?! ((YOU! WHY'D YOU TRY TO HURT PIKACHUPI?))"

The bird turned to me and said, pointing to Team Rocket. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRTICUNO!! ((I wasn't aiming for 'Pikachupi,' I was aiming for These three imbeciles! Why would I try and attack the mistress?))"

"Pika? ((Mistress?))"

"ARRRRRR! ((NOW GO!))"

"Pi- ((Bu-))"

"ARRRR! ((GOOOO!))" The cave shook from the majestic birds mighty roar. I narrowed my eyes but turned to leave. As much as I want to get back for Pika-Pi and PikachuPi, I'm really not in the mood to mess with a legendary pokemon. 

"What?" Brock asked. Poor Brock couldn't understand pokemon too well."

Team Rocket backed away nervously, they knew Articuno was aiming for them. "Bird gayl here says dat we should go, and I'm all for dat!" Meowth cried running full speed out of the cave.

Brock and Ritchie returned their pokemon and started to go out with Pika-Pi and PikachuPi pokemon following. 

"Come on Gary!" Brock cried.

"ARRRRRRRRRR! ((GO NOW!))" Articuno yelled, throwing an ice beam at Gary, but fortunately, missing intentionally. "No way! I want to catch these birds!"

"ZAAAAAAAAAP! ((Go or we won't miss!))"

Knowing Zapdos, (known as the cranky one) is one to keep his word, I pushed Gary out. Pika-Pi saved him for some reason, and he's not going to get frozen today!

"PIKA! ((RUN!))"

Gary noticed that they weren't lying (Finally) And ran out with me trailing behind.

(End Flashback)

(Normal POV & Pokemon talk on)

The pokemon stopped their conversations and looked at the humans arguing. Well, actually, it was one in particular…

"I;M NOT MOVING AN INCH WITHOUT A RIDE! I'm a prized pokemon trainer and I deserve better traveling." Gary folded his arms and plopped right on the ground glaring at Brock and Ritchie. "I'm not moving an inch!"

Ritchie had had enough. "

"Gooooo!" He called out throwing a poke'ball. 

He winked at Brock and Brock nodded, winking back and throwing a poke'ball.

Gary got up and smiled smugly. "See! I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Free! ((Hi all!))"

"Dude. ((Howdy.))"

Gary's face cocked in confusion. "What's this?"

"Happy, sleep powder."

"WAAAaaaazZzZzZz"

Both Brock and Ritchie sighed in relief.

"Geodude, would you mind carrying Gary?"

"Dude. ((Nope.))" 

"Thanks Geodude!"

OK! So did you like it? I hope so! I know, I didn't answer who that mysterious pokemon is yet, but at least I gave some sort of hint, right? Please review!

P.S. Gameguardianx7, is this ok? I hope so! Feel free to e-mail me! Please?

~ Smile Jesus loves you!

'This once proud ship has turned into a floating psycho ward' ~ Muppet Treasure Island


	6. Secrets

Not much to say, so onward we go!

Sorry the prophecy isn't very good… I just wanted to finally finish this chapter!

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Melody ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 16

**The One**

**~ Part 6: Secrets ~**

**The **shimmering light glowed with a bright intensity as a small, mouse like form began to take place. The blue, curious eyes blinked at the frightened girl and almost seemed to giggle at her fear. __

_Humans are so silly! _She thought laughing.

"Wh-What are you?" Misty gasped out. She scrambled up out of her sitting position and was ready to run at any moment.

_"Don't be afraid Mistress!"_

"Me? Afraid?" Misty cried out sarcasticly. "Why would I be afraid? This pink pokemon just appeared out of nowhere in front of me and just spoke to me. Why would I be afraid?!" 

The pokemon only giggled once again at Misty's fear. "_Humans are so silly! Why can you not just admit your scared? Even though you shouldn't be!"_

Misty took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm herself. "And just WHO am I supposed to be NOT afraid of?"

He playful pokemon's eyes widened in fake shock. "_You don't know who I am? The great and powerful pokemon?" _she flipped her already floating body in the air. 

"Obviously." Misty rolled her eyes.

 "_My name is the great and powerful Mew! YAAAAAAAY" _She did her own pose.

Misty stood there unimpressed. "Who is Mew?"

Mew sighed. _"I'm one of the most powerful legendary pokemon there is!"_

Misty edged closer to the silly pokemon. "Ok, so why would a legendary show itself to me?" Misty couldn't quite believe that a so called legendary pokemon would come to see her.

Mew sighed and floated slowly down to the soft ground. She rested herself on the ground and motioned for Misty to come closer. Misty came closer, but not much, She sat down crosslegged, for some reason believing and trusting this strange pokemon. 

_"See, you are a very important person! There is a prophecy and it goes something like this,_

(This is very good because I'm no good with prophecy's!)

_A cold wind shall come_

_A storm shall pass_

_Firey blazes will burn_

_Seasons will change _

_Darkness will reign_

_But out the darkness comes the one_

_The one whose love will save the world_

_Her love will shine in darkened times_

_Only the mistress can defeat the evil with the power_

_The power that will hold their lives and the world together_

_With love for all, and love for The One_

_And when it seems like there is no love_

_They will pierce the darkness as one_

_So you see, you are the one! The one to stop all this! You are the mistress!"_

Across from the pink pokemon sat a cross-legged Misty who sat there gaping. "Me? The chosen one? But it's always been Ash!" 

Mew shook her head and giggled. "_He is! But not or this particular mission. You are! Besides, you are the mistress!_" Mew looked up and rolled her eyes a bit, mumbling, "_Although, I don't know why humans are to help, why us pokemon can't. Humans are so silly!_"

"But…" Misty started.

Mew held up her small pink hand and motioned for Misty to stop. "_No buts. You have been specially chosen, and no matter how much you don't believe it, it is your choice to fuflfill the prophecy_."

Misty sighed and slumped down a bit. "What about Ash?"

"_What about him?"_

"Can't you help him get better?" 

Mew smiled. "_No, well, I can, I just won't. Not until later." _Mew saw her open her mouth in protestion, but Mew stopped her by standing up and floating into the air. "_You must do this on your own, the chosen one will wake up in due time."_

As Mew began to fade of into the wind, Misty stood up and asked, "You promise he will be okay? I need him!" She felt surprised at her own words, she never really admitted it to anyone, let alone a pokemon she just met. 

Mew just smiled, her blue eyes glowing with mischief and childlike happiness and said, "_Of course mistress! It is only right for the chosen one and the mistress to be together!" _Beofre Misty could ask, Mew faded off out of seeing view from Misty.

"To be together?" Misty whispered to herself.

~~~~~~

(Ash's POV)

It's dark. I can't see a thing! All I remember is jumping in front of Misty. I wonder what happened… where am I anyway? "Helloooo?" I call out to the darkness, "Misty? Anyone?"

Suddenly, a bright light shines in front of me. I can't really tell what it is… I peer at it through slitted eyes, "What are you?" The bright light dims slightly, enough that I can take my hand from my eyes, and I could just barely make it out, It looked, well, kinda like a pokemon, a familur pokemon, I wonder if I could catch it! Er, if I had poke'balls…

"_Hello chosen one!"_

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern to you, child, but I have to come to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you of your friend, Misty I believe you call her." 

Misty! My heart skips a beat a few times. What about Misty? "Is something wrong?"

The figure shook its head. "No, nothing is wrong, yet, your friend is going to go on a journey."

I was more confused then ever. "A journey? Is she going to start a pokemon journey?"

The pokemon sighed. "No! Humans… She is going to fulfill her task and the mistress."

"The, Mistress?"

"Yes, she is going to go through some difficulties, and she will need your help."

I can almost feel myself jump up, if I'm lying down of course, "I'll help with anything! I won't let Misty get hurt!"

"Not that way, you cannot help her physically." 

Okay… Now I'm officially confused, all I know is if misty's going to be in trouble, I want t help her! "Huh?"

"You will help her mentally, you shall see soon."

I could see the figure glow dimming more and more, leaving me with the darkness once again. "Wait! Who are you?" The figure just smiled and said, "An old friend." And then, it was gone.

~~~

(normal POV)

A doctor quickly walked around the patient's room looking at charts. It was unbelieveable! The boy almost seemed conscious, yet at the same time not, he was in a coma, but still seemed slightly aware, just in another world between the coma world and the on he was in. His dreams and brainwaves were more active then usual and by far more than any person in a coma. What was special about this boy. In all his years this doctor had never been so puzzled. His paused for  moment and looked at the boy again. This time he heard something come out of the boy's lips.

"Misty."

~~~

A girl stood in the woods, watching, waiting. Soon, she stood up and almost seemed to know that someone, something, was coming. "Is he ready?" 

From the behind a tree stepped out a cat-like figure. It's piercing purple eyes almost bore into her soul. "Yes. He is ready. You may begin."  

She nodded and walked off to begin her part.

~~~

Misty slowing walked into the hospital. She didn't know quite what to make of all that had happened. "I hope Ash is okay." She mumbled to herself. 

She walked up to the help desk. A friendly Nurse Joy looked up and smiled at her. "Hello! How may I help you?"

"Um, yes, I was wondering if I may see Ash Ketchum?"

Nurse jot thought a moment, then she smiled. "Oh yes! I remember him! You may go seem him, he is in room 203," She pointed down the hall. "That way." Misty nodded gratefully and walked down the white halls. She never was one for hospitals, it smelled funny and it was too, white. Not to mention the hospital food. She almost gagged thinking about it. 

After what seemed like a five minutee wlak, she finally got to room 203. She pushed open the door and sighed. There was Ash. Sleeping. But she knew he wasn't quite sleeping. She just, knew. She doubted he was going to wake up any time soon. Silently she walked over to the side of his bed and dragged a chair over to sit on. She grabbed his hand and began to talk to him. 

"Hey Ash! This is Misty. Maybe you can hear me. I hope so. Please get better soon! I have so muh to tell you when you wake up! You won't believe who I saw!" She smirked just picturing Ash's response when she told him. "You'll be so jealous –"

"*Ahem*" 

Misty turned around sharply. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you." 

The blue-haired nurse smiled at Misty and walked in. "HI, my name is Crystal, I'm your boyfriend's nurse here." She smiled and offered Misty her hand. 

Misty blushed. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, um" She studied the nurse a bit, "aren't you a tad young? I don't mean to be rude."

Crystal shook her head. "Oh no! Not at all! It's okay, I'm a trainee. I don't blame ou for being skeptical." She walked over to the end of Ash's bed and looked at a chart. "well, it looks as though, I need to take some blood for him, um" she looked at Misty. "Would you mind giving blood?" 

Misty shook her head. "No! I wouldn't mind! Not if it is for Ash!" 

Crystal smiled and led Misty to another room. "Here we go. Please sit on that table." Misty complied and hopped on the table.  

Crystal took a glance at misty while She was getting ready. "Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?"

Misty blushed. "Positive. What would give you that idea?"

Crystal's green eyes smiled. "No reason, just call it a hunch." Crystal walked over to her and wiped a spot on her arm and found a vain. 

Misty raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. She cringed a bit as the needle went in. "There." Crystal pulled it out. "All done. Now drink this and sleep." She handed Misty some apple juice. "I'll be back soon." With that, Crystal walked out, closing the door behind her.

Misty cocked her head. That seemed like a silly thing to do, sleep, she had to wait for Brock and everyone to get here, and she wanted to be with ash. But much to her dismay, she was beginning to feel very tired and soon, she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

~~~

Chelsea was a usual nurse at the hospital. She'd been there for about two years. She was sued to unusual things happening, that's why the unusual Ketchum case wasn't too surpriing to her. She nodded to all the doctors or fellow nurses she passed in the hall. She knew them all by name, even the janitors. She was a friendly person bye nature. 

"Hello Jack!" She waved to the doctor walking down the hall. He waved at her, mostly preoccupied with the chart he was looking at. 

Chelsea looked over at a patient walking past making sure that he was okay when she noticed a nurse. A nurse she had never seen before. She found it odd, she knew all the nurses, even the newbies. She shrugged. Maybe she was just loosing her touch. She turned to greet the new nurse, but she was had disappeared just as quick as she had appeared.

Chelsea shook her head. "You're loosing your mind girl, time to take a vacation."  

~~~

Crystal calmly walked into Ash's room and shut the door. "Close call." She mumbled. She'd have to be more careful next time. "The nurses here are pretty observant." 

She walked over to Ash's bed and pulled out a needle. Quickly she injected it into Ash. Silently she mumbled some incoherent words and placed her hand on Ash's and began to whisper. 

"Let this blood pass to the next. Let them be connected for the time that is needed that they may act and be as one, that they may help each other in their time of need. Let this blood be a sign of there connection." 

Just as she finished, ash began to glow a dull blue. Crystal looked over to the window and nodded to the floating pokemon. 

Silently she slipped out of her nurses uniform and disappeared as quickly, and quietly as she could.

Ooo-aaahh! I'm done for now! Haven't updated in a while huh? This is actually one of my more longer ones. Do you like it? It took so long because no one helped with the prophecy! *Mumbles under breathe* It's okay! You're the one who had to wait!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

~Smile Jesus loves you!

***Now I need ideas for attractions (one of my stories), MAJOR brain freeze on that one***


	7. Is it hot, or is it just me?

Yaaaay! I finally decided to get my lazy butt down and write! 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Crystal ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 16

Oh! "(_This means Ash/Misty thinking, and you'll see why that's important ^-~)"_

Okay, I know I changed the title, 'the mistress' seems to fit more than the one, you know? Erm, yeah, and I was just too lazy to fix the rest of it, so, um, yeah. 

**The Mistress**

**~ Part 7; 'Is it hot, or is it just me?'**

Misty's blue yes slowly blinked open. She sat up on the bed she was laying on and glanced around the room. "Wha - oh yeah!" Slowly, the memory of everything seeped back into her brain. She fell back onto the bed with a groan. "I don't want to get up!" She moaned under her breath.

"(_Misty!)"_

Misty bolted up on her bed. "Who's there?" She called out. But no one answered. She sighed. "This is silly!" She mumbled to herself. "No one is even in the stupid room! I need to get out of here!" Misty hopped of the bed and walked to the door. 

"(_Misty!)"_

Misty whirled around. "Stop it!" Misty leaned against the door and shook her head. "I can't handle all this!" Tears came to her eyes. "I just can't!"

"(_Misty?)"_

Misty sank to the floor and held her ears, trying to make the voice stop. '_Please! Just stop!'_

~;~;~

Ash tossed and turned in his sleep. He barely felt the needle pierce his arm, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he helps Misty!  

'_Misty!' _ Ash screamed in his mind. All he could think about was what the pokemon, or whatever it was, had said to him. He shuddered in his endless sleep and thought about Misty again. '_Misty!' _

Ash squirmed once again, something didn't feel right, well, it's not that it felt wrong exactly, it just felt… different… it felt like someone else was with him, like someone was almost sharing his thoughts, like someone was apart of him. '_Misty_?' Ash thought, he didn't know how, he just knew it had to do with her!

Suddenly, a jolt of fear, pain and frustration came bursting through him for a moment. "(_Please! Just stop!)" _

In his mind, Ash gasped. He heard misty! He was almost positive! '_Is that you Misty?'  _

~;~;~

Misty's head shot up. "I know I heard something," A strange feeling surged through her. "H-Hello?" She called out. She glanced around the room again, it was small, there was no place to hide. '_Who keeps calling me?' _Misty thought. she had to figure this out including trying to find out what on earth Mew was talking about. Misty moaned and stood up. "Might as well check on Ash. I'm thirsty though, I think that shot made me hallucinate or something." Misty walked over to a fountain and began to drink.

"(_Misty! This is Ash!)"_

Misty immediately spit out her drink all over the wall and started coughing. 

"(_Sorry! I think we're linked in the mind our something.)"_

Misty's mouth fell open, '_How did that happen?'_

She could almost feel him shrug. "(_I haven't the foggiest.)"_

Misty sat of the bed and thought. '_Someone had to – CRYSTAL!'_

"(_Who?)"_

Usually, Misty would comment on Ash's cluelessness, but Misty was too into this now. '_She said she was your nurse and she needed some of my blood transfer for you. I wonder how she did.'_

_"(Are you sure it was her?)"_

_'Pretty sure.'_

Misty got up from the table and pulled open the door with great force. She glared at the passing nurses trying to find Crystal. _'When I find her….'_

A calming spirit came over her. _"(Easy Misty, not every nurse is Crystal. Maybe she was sent by someone to help you – HEY! YOU SAW MEW?!)"_

Misty stood her rampage and blinked a few times in confusion. '_I forgot you could read my mind, but d you really need to probe it?'_

_"(YOU SAW MEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!)"_

Misty was getting annoyed. '_Well it's not like I had a large choice! What about you? You saw a weird pokemon and you didn't tell me!'_

~;~;~

Chelsea walked down the hall sipping her coffee. She waved at a fellow nurse walking towards her. "Hey Trinity!"

Trinity waved back. "Hey girl! You on your coffee break?" 

Chelsea nodded. "Thankfully. Today has been a LONG day!"

Trinity nodded in agreement. "Well, I have to get back to work, enjoy your break!"

Chelsea nodded and continued her walk down the hall. She saw some pretty strange people through the halls, but she didn't think them strange. She knew they were all sick, but she stopped to stare at one girl. She certainly didn't look sick, if fact, she looked like the girl who came in with the boy that was creating such talk throughout the hospital. 

The girl was standing in the middle of the hallway making faces at someone or something like she was talking to someone, but her lips weren't moving. First, she looked confused and was staring off at a distance, then her face suddenly changed to an angry one. Her arms had moved to her hips, her hands balled up into fists. She leaned forward like she was about to yell into someone's face. Her eyes blazed with an annoyed furry. Then, she suddenly smirked and settled down, then back to confused.

Chelsea shook her head and quickly walked past avoiding the girl's strange glance. 

"Yea, I need a vacation." She mumbled.

~;~;~

Misty sighed. '_Whatever. I need to figure out what I'm doing next.'_

Misty looked around and was suddenly aware of the strange glances given to her. She grinned nervously and shrugged. Trying not to make too much more attention to herself, she silently made her way back to Ash's room. 

"_(Haven't you ever heard there's no 'I' in team)"_

'_There's also no 'Ash' awake right now.'_

_"(But I want to help! I can give you advice or something! There had to be a reason that I can read your mind!)"_

Misty turned and walked into ash's room, closing the door behind her, she smirked. '_why Ash, I do believe you worried about me!'_

_"(N-Yeah. I am.)"_

Misty was surprised. She really didn't think Ash would openly admit it. 

"_(Don't seem so surprised, you-you mean a lot to me, you're my best friend other than Pikachu!)"_

Misty blushed and smiled. "_(Well good, because you're my best friend too.)"_

Misty dragged a chair over to ash's bed and held the comatose Ash's hand. 

~;~;~

Brock slowly trudged up the hill. Following just as slowly behind him was Ritchie and the rest of the pokemon. Gary had woken up a few times, but after a few complaints, Ritchie immediately pulled out Happy and Gary was asleep again. Pikachu and Sparky climbed up the hill chatting away while Golduck complained and moaned about his feet and how he was made for walking. Bulbasaur finally got sick of it and continually wacked Golduck in the back on the head with his vines every time he complained. "War." Wartortle thanked Bulbasaur, sometimes even adding in his own annoyed wack on the head. Staru and took up the back, Lapras used ice beam to get up the hill, or even to get around. Dragonair was curled up on it's back snoozing while Togetic was on the top of Lapras' head daydreaming. 

Fortunately for them, Ash had left his book bag there so they could return most of ash's pokemon witht eh exception of Bulbasaur who wished to stay out. 

"Pikachuuuuu? ((Are we there yet?))" Pikachu whined. 

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. We should be there soon, I hope." He wiped his arms against his forehead. "Is it hot or is it just me?" 

Ritchie looked up. "It certainly isn't just you."

"Pikaaaa. ((Me too!)) Sparky agreed. 

Pikachu just nodded in agreement. Golduck opened his mouth to agree, but Bulbasaur wacked him again with his vine. "La la. Laaaaa. ((We're all hot.))"

"Hiya, ha hiya. ((I wonder why it got so hot all of a sudden.))"

_"Moltres." _

Everyone stopped and looked at Togetic who was staring straight ahead with an unusal straight face. 

"Pipipi?"

"_Moltres is coming. It's the balance."_

Dragonair blinked it's eyes open and gazed at Togetic. "Oooooon oooon? ((what's wrong hon?))"

Togetic just smiled and shook his small head. "_You'll find out."_

Brock and Ritchie were confused, but knew it had something to do with Ash. He was the chosen one after all. Both sighed and started walked again. The rest soon followed suite, but Pikachu looked back sadly and Togetic. What did he know?

~;~;~

Nurse joy wiped her face with a damp towel. "Whew. It sure did get hot suddenly!" She glanced over at the temperature gage and did a double take. 

~;~;~

Crystal sat outside under a tree squinting her eyes up at the sky. "Shouldn't we help them?"

The figure beside her shook its head. 

Crystal sighed and looked down again. She pushed a strand of blue hair out of her face then looked over towards the building in the distance. "I just can't wait till its over."

~;~;~

Amy had just plopped herself down in her chair when an older looking man marched over to the counter and said, "What's with the heaters being on? Do you want us to melt?"

Amy sighed and said the same thing she'd told everyone else. "Nothing is wrong with the heaters, it's the temperature outside, the AC is on, it just may be a while until it kicks in."

The man glared, but walked back to his seat. "I hope." She mumbled to herself. Amy swivled the chair over to look at the thermostat.  Today it started as a comfortable 70 degrees, then it went down to a freezing 0 degrees for about five seconds, then made its way up, but now, even in the hospital, the thermostat read 100 and rising. 

I finally updated! Yaaay! I think I'm going to start updating my Christmas one soon. Why din't I update it before? Cuz it wasn't Christmas! So, um, yeah, thanks for readin' and review!

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	8. ON the road again

Okay! Not much to say but R&R and enjoy!!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Crystal ~ 17

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 16

"(_This is Ash talking to Misty)"_

_'This is Misty thinking to Ash' _

_got it? Good_

The Mistress 

**~ Part 8; On the road again ~**

Misty sighed. What was she supposed to do next? 

"(_Don't worry 'bout it Misty_!)"

'_Don't worry about it? I'm supposed to save the world! I just wish I knew what to do next'_

She could feel Ash's sympathetic thoughts come at her. _"(Well, you've got me, Brock, Pika- hey! Where are they?)"_

'_I don't know. They should be here soon.'_

Misty stretched her arms and stood up. "It's hot in here!" She waved her hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to cool herself down. 

'_Are you hot?'_

_"(No, well, I think some of your heat is transferring over to me, stop it!)"_

'_It's not me! I think the AC isn't working or something.'_

Misty walked outside of the room for a moment to complain to the nurse. She let up a surprised eyebrow. '_Guess the whole hospital's AC is down, all the nurses are busy with people complaining about the heat.'_

Misty walked back in the room and sat back down. She smiled at Ash for a minute then rested her head on her arms, which were resting on the bed. Misty let her gaze fall out the window to the sky. She smiled at the beauty of it all then gasped. Her head was immediately up and her blue eyes never left the window. 

"_(Misty? What is it?)"_

_'It's…'_

She couldn't even finish it. This was getting too weird. 

Ash, in his mind, made a face and struggled to read her mind and see, or at least find out, what she was seeing. 

There was a sudden blinding light and there she was! He could see Misty! Ash grinned to himself. There she was, standing over his bed and there he was standing right beside her! Well, not exactly him… just a ghost kinda…

"_(YAAAAAAH!)"_

The scream broke Misty out of her gaze and held her ears. '_Stop it Ash!'_

"_(I'm a ghost!)" _Ash cried out franticly. He could see, he could walk, and he could talk! 

'_What are you talking about?_' Misty asked, rather annoyed. 

"_(I can see you! I'm right beside you but, I can see through my hands!)"_

_'Oh_.' Misty's gaze was once again turned towards the window.

"_(Oh?! Oh is that all you have to saaaheeeeey!)" _

Ash finally looked out the window and saw what misty had seen. 

There flying towards the direction of were Atricuno and Zapdos were, was Moltres. 

"Ash…" Misty started, still staring out the window, not quite sure Ash could hear her or not. 

"_(Don't worry, I can hear you.)"_

"I, I don't know how, but I just know I should be following Moltres again."

She could almost hear Ash's gasp like he was right beside her. "_(You mean go back to Articuno? Where you almost got killed?)"_

Misty sighed, "yes."

Ash shook his head. "_You're not going. It's too dangerous_."

"Ash I have to. It's my duty!"

"_(But, but you could get hurt!)"_

Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and stared hard out the window. "Now you know how we felt all the time."

Ash raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"I'm talking about how you always go off into danger!" Misty sighed out rather frustrated. She closed her eyes again. She could feel the tears of all the pain and worry Ash had put her through coming. The memories came flooding into her brain, and slowly seeping into Ash's. "You'd always go off on your own and almost get yourself killed, and on a couple of occasions you did!" She opened her eyes again, the tears now gone. "Well now it's my turn, Ash." 

_"(Misty…)"_ Ash was quite for a moment then spoke up. _"(I did it for Pikachu, I did it for my family, I did it, for you! I'd rather me get hurt then you!)" _

Misty didn't except it. "I don't care! What would happen to us if you die and didn't come back this time?" 

"(_Well what about you?!)"_

Misty sighed. "I have to Ash." She smiled bitterly. "It's lie you said, I'm doing it for you and my family." With that, she stepped back from the bed and smiled own at Ash's sleeping form. "I have to." She ran out of the room and closed the door with a bang, leaving Ash in his room, alone with his mind/body.

~

Brock and the others had been walking for many hours by now, and all of them were, hot tired, and easily irritable. Most of them had given up on talking and just consentrated on putting on foot in front of the other. 

Ritchie had been following Brock pretty much the whole way, it looked like a train of people and pokemon. Ritchie suddenly hit something. "Wha-" he blinked. "Brock! Why'd ya stop!" He whined. Now it would be even harder to start up again. 

Ritchie looked over Brock's shoulder and his blue eyes sparkled. "We're here everyone!" The other pokemon got renewed strength and ran over to see. 

Ritchie was right! There it was! 

"A city!" Brock cried out the obvious.

Gary chose this moment to wake up from the sleep powder. He struggled out og Geodude's tight grasp and stared down at what everyone else was staring at. "Oh wow look! A city! Gee, it sure did get hot!" Everyone turned to stare at Gary. "Dude." Geodude shook his rock head and crossed his arms.  "Geodude Geo dude! ((I'm not carrying him again.))"

Gary looked at everyone's annoyed stares and shrugged. "What?"

They shook there heads and went back to staring at the city. 

"Finally!" Brock broke the silance and cheered.

"Alright! We did it! Right Sparky?"

"PIKA! ((Right!))"

"Bulbasaur! ((Air conditioning!))" 

"Golduc –GOL! ((A bed and – OW!))"

"Laaaa! ((Water!))"

"Piiiiiiiiika! ((Ketchup!! Lots and lots of ketchup!))"

They all ran down the hill towards the city. Once again, Brock who was in the lead, stopped, making everyone knock into each other. "Brock!" Ritchie whined. "You've GOT to stop doing that!"

Brock ignored him and waved to a person running up the hill. "Yo! Misty! Over here!"

Everyone looked over to were Brock was waving. Sure enough, there was Misty coming up the hill. 

"Hey!" Gary greeted Misty when she made it to them "It's nice for you to greet us!" 

Misty smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm going back to Articuno. I'll explain to you on the way." She quickly returned all her pokemon but Togetic and went back to walking the way the group had just come back from. They all stared and watched her go. 

"Should we-" Gary started. 

"Shut-up." Ritchie smacked him upside the head and began following Misty.

I'm cruel aren't I? Mwhaaaaa! Erm yeah, 

**_~ Smile Jesus loves you!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	9. We're a team'

Yippee. Nothing to say but thanks to the special few who read and review!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 20

Ritchie ~ 16

Gary ~ 16

Crystal ~ 17

"(This is Ash speaking to Misty)" Remember no one can see or hear him but Misty

'This is Misty speaking to Ash so only he can hear' 

"This is normal"

Got it? Good. 

The Mistress

**~ part 9; 'We're a team!'~**

  She watched all of them from a far. Some were looking miserable, some didn't even want to be there. Others had a look of confusion but there were those who were determined. She smiled at the group. They truly were one of a kind. Even those who weren't with them almost seemed to be with them in spirit. Two other figures stood beside her and watched as well. 

   "Can we do anything else?" One asked. 

   The other thought for moment, "Perhaps, but for now out task is done. You must not help them Mew."

  Mew sighed. "I know. But I want to."

  The other pokemon shook his head. "No. We must let them choose on their own."

  The other girl watched the group pass completely oblivious to the eyes watching them. She wanted to help, but knew she could do no more. All she could do now was hope and pray. 

~;~;

  Misty only stopped for a moment and looked to her right. She could feel someone watching her, and she could almost see a pair of piercing blue eyes flashing, but maybe it was just her imagination. She sighed. In a way, it felt as though the whole world was watching, expecting her to win and beat whatever it is she had to. How could Ash do this all the time?

   "(Misty?)"

  Misty was startled, but only for a moment. 'Oh, hey Ash, I almost forgot you were there.'

  "(I gathered. Look, Misty, I want to help.)"

  'How could you?'

  "(I don't know…I'm sorry.)"

  'For what?'

  She could feel Ash sigh. "(For putting all of you through what I did. I didn't realize it afftected you all too.)"

  Misty smiled despite herself. 'Don't worry about it Ash, if you really thought about it you'd just worry more, I'm trying not to think about it. I know how you feel now. How'd you do it?'

  She could almost see Ash's shy, but happy smile. "(Because I had you, Brock, and all my pokemon there with me. We we're a team. And I want you to know all of us are right behind you!)"

  Misty stopped and looked back at her friends. 

Pikachu and Togepi were having a contest to see who could make the other laugh first. Pikachu and Togepi both stopped for a moment and gave Misty a 'peace' sign, then went back to their contest. Bulbasaur gave Misty a hopeful smile after smacking the ever complaining Golduck. Golduck was yelling at Bulbasaur rubbing his head. Finally he gave up and gave Misty his famous 'clueless but ready to help' look. Misty's gaze soon was directed to Brock who had pulled out a map and was trying to desiphere were exactly they were and were they were heading. Sparky was settled on Richtie's shoulder chatting away happily with his trainer. Even Gary seemed to give Misty some hope. He had stopped grumbling for a bit and looked kind of dazed, but determined for some reason or another. 

    Misty's lips spread into a big smile. Then she turned beside her and saw Ash. He was right there standing right beside her smiling encouragingly at her, see through, but still there. She could almost feel his hand slip into hers for support.     

    Thank-you.' Ash's smile formed into a grin. "(No prob! We're all here for you Misty!)"

  Ash's grin seemed to spread to Misty's face and she nodded. "Yeah," She whispered. "We're a team!"

~;~;

  A tall, strong, well built man timidly walked into his boss' room. Even though he was as strong as any Machop, or even a Geodude or Onix, even he feared his boss. His boss would go to any limit to get what he wanted. "Um, sir?"

  The boss's head shot up at him and his piercing black eyes almost seemed to burn a hole through his chest. "what do you want?" He snapped. 

   The man gulped. "I'm to inform you that the team is ready to take off sir." 

  The boss just nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He ran out as fast as he could without drawing too much more attention to himself.  The boss ignored him and turned his swiveling chair to look out the window by his desk. A small smirk appeared on his face. His big hand moved down to pet the pokemon by his side. "Our time will come." He mumbled, "We will have the power!"

~;~;

  "Shouldn't we have a rest any time soon? It's dark already!" 

 Misty stopped and turned around to give an annoyed glance at Gary. Brock slowly and catiously met her gaze. "Even I have to agree with him for once, Misty. We have been walking for a while and it is dark."

  She sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began to set up camp. 

  Misty slowly rose to her feet and turned to Ritchie "I'm going off for a while, okay?" 

  Ritchie just mutely nodded, totally absorbed in the book he brought. Misty sighed and walked through the woods. Soon she came upon a beautiful clearing. It was almost like an oasis in the middle of the forest. It was a full circle with no trees right in the middle of the forest. Grass filled it and a little minnie water hole was placed right in the center of it. The water was a beautiful crystal blue. Misty's eyes sparkled. She giggled almost like a school girl and ran to the edge of the water. She slipped off her shoes and socks and put her feet in the cool water. 

   "Ahhhh." Misty lay down with her feet still in the water and closed her eyes. 

   "(Feel good?)"

   "AH!" Misty's eyes opened immediately and were met with chocolate brown ones. "ASH! Don't DO that!" She slowly sat up. 

    Ash shrugged and sat down beside her. "(Sorry, I thought you could sense when I was coming. So does that feel good?)" 

   Misty looked at the water, then at Ash, then back at the water again. "I guess. It's too bad you can't feel it. But at least you can see the beautiful view! See all those stars up there! The moon is really big and bright tonight too!"

  Ash smiled and nodded. He seemed almost distant. "What are you thinking, Ash?"

  Ash said nothing. Misty wanted to know! She resorted to trying to read his mind. Suddenly Ash spoke up. "(MISTY! Please don't do that, you don't want me reading your private thoughts do you?)"

  Misty stuck her tongue out but stopped. "Oh fine." 

  Ash chuckled at her response. "(Don't worry, Ill probably end up telling you, eventually,)" He frowned a bit. 

  "Ash…?" Misty ventured. 

  Ash shook his head. "(Forget it. Let's just enjoy the scenery.)"

  Misty let it go and leaned back again with Ash following her example. She could feel sleep slowly taking over her mind and body. "'Night Ash." She mumbled.

  Ash smiled at her. "(Good night Misty.)" He lay beside her a bit more to make sure she was still asleep, then slowly faded away into the darkness. 

~;~;

  "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Trevor looked at his partner and friend. "Do you realize what we're going up against?"

   Maggie shrugged. "I know. But this is the boss's idea. If you don't think it's a good idea I'd like to see you take it up wit him." She looked down from the helicopter then were in and saw a cave. "IS THAT IT?" She yelled over to the pilot. The pilot nodded. "Well," Maggie looked over to her partner. "Good luck. We're one of the best, we should feel honored we were one of the ones chosen for this job." 

  Trevor sighed. "I know, it's just… what if we don't make it?" His worried grey eyes met her hazel eyes. 

  Maggie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Keep thinking like that and we may not. We can do it! We've got each other." She winked at him and without looked back, she jumped. 

~;~;

  Misty's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up. Something was wrong. 'Ash? ASH?' 

  Ash slowly materialized in front of her view. "(What's wrong?)" His sat down beside her and looked at her with a tender look she never noticed before. 

  "I – I don't know, I just have this really bad feeling. Something's going to happen!'

  Ash's eyebrows moved together. "(Like what?)" 

  "I don't know!" 

  Suddenly Misty shivered. She looked up. A cloud had come over out of no where and blocked the moon's light so it was almost pitch black. But the cloud also brought lightening. 

  "What's happening?!" Misty cried fearfully. 

  "(I don't know. I never saw a storm come up that fast!)"

  Misty shivered again. "I don't think it's any normal lighting storm."

  Misty started to breathe hard. Ash looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

  "I'm really hot!" She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Hard to believe just a few minutes ago it had been a near perfect 70 degrees. Ash looked up and gasped. 

   Snowflakes.        

Like it? Please review! PLEEEEEEASE!

**REVIEW!!!**

**~ Smile Jesus loves ya!**


	10. Fire

Howdy peoples! Here's the next part, at the rate this is going, this is going to be my longest fic., I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing though…

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16  
Brock ~ 20

Ritchie ~ 16

Gary ~ 16

Crystal ~ 17

The Mistress

**~ Part 10: Fire ~**

**Pikachu's nose twitched. **"Pipipi, pika Pikachu pika. ((Togetic, go away, I'm trying to sleep.))" He felt it again.

"Pipipi…" He felt his fur get a little moist. Was it getting hot again, or was it just him? Finally, Pikachu blinked open his eyes expecting to see Togetic lying next to him, making him warm and… spitting on his nose? His nose twitched again after feeling something soft and wet falling on it. When he opened his eyes, Pikachu gasped. Instead of the green grass, it was steadily growing white! Pikachu looked up at the sky and noticed that a lighting storm had quickly moved in. Not only that, but Pikachu was sweating! 

"PIKACHU PIKA!!!!! ((EVERYONE WAKE UP!))"

Brock, Ritchie, and Gary slowly opened their eyes and gasped up at the awesome sight of all the lighting strikes. One particular lightning bolt almost hit the ground nearby making all three boys scream like girls and cling to each other. Golduck and Bulbasaur jumped up and just stared open mouthed at the sight. 

Pikachu glanced around. "Pipipi? Pikachupi? ((Togetic? Misty?))"

Pikachu began to panic and run around the camp area looking for his friends. 

"Pikachu, stay in the camp! It's too dark for you to run off!" Brock called out.

"Chu…. ((But…))" Pikachu sighed deeply and gave one last, desperate look into the forest hoping to see his two friends. 

~;~;~

"(What's with the snow and lighting storm?)" Ash asked looking up in wonder at the sky. 

"Not to mention the heat."  Misty mumbled. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Definitely can't forget the heat." 

"Sorry, and the heat –"

"TOGECTIC!" Misty ran over to a small figure running towards her from the woods. 

"_Mommy!"_

Misty scooped up the small pokemon in her arms and hugged her as tight as she could. "Togetic! What are you doing out here?! You should be with the others!"

Togetic hugged Misty. "((_I was worried about you.))"_

"I'm fine, honey. We should get back to camp. Come on."

Misty let go of Togetic and he flew beside her. 

Ash silently fell in step behind her, the big, white balls of snow blowing right through him.

Togetic smiled and turned his small head to look over his shoulder/egg shell._"((Walk beside us daddy,))"_

Both Misty and Ash stopped and stared at Togetic. "(How can you see me? I thought just Misty could.)"

Togetic shrugged. Misty studied Togetic, her face showed a look of concentration. Finally, her eyes met Togetic's. Her eyes were filled with worry and wonder, "You know, don't you Togetic? You knew all this was going to happen."

Togetic looked down. _"((I did. I wanted to say something, but I can't.))"_ He looked up and looked at both Ash and Misty with teary eyes. _"((As a psychic pokemon, I can't tell anyone the future unless I'm supposed to, you can't change the prophecy anyway.))"_

Misty and Ash both stared at Togetic with wonderment and pity. Misty walked over to her pokemon, took him in her arms, and hugged him tightly to her. "Don't worry, sweetie."

Togetic smiled and broke away from her. He looked at both Ash and Misty before speaking. _"((I can tell you what's happening. It's the birds.))"_

Ash cocked his head. "(You mean pidgy and spearow?)"

Togetic shook his head. _"((NO, I mean the legendary birds. They control the weather.))"_

"(Ooooooh.)" Ash nodded. "(I see.)"

"What does this," Misty held her hair back from the blowing wind. "Have to do with the legendary birds?"

"((Each one controls the weather. Obviously, it's Zapdos for the lightning, Moltres for the heat and so on. But now they're out of balance.))"

"(Out… of balance?)"

"((Yes, they are all taken from the place they are supposed to be and put together so the weather clashes together.))"

"I see," Misty nodded. "So what am I-"

Ash made a coughing noise. Misty smiled and continued. "-We supposed to do about it?"

"((You have to free them from whoever made them go together like that. If they stay apart for too long, the funky weather will mess everything up. Farmers can't plant, there will be too much snow for cars, and it won't be safe for people with this lightning.))"

Ash and Misty nodded gravely.  

Ash looked at Misty with solemn eyes. "(I think I know exactly who did it.)"

Misty nodded at him in agreement. "So do I."

Togetic still floated in the air and finished the same thought all three of them had. _"((Team Rocket.))"_

~;~;~

It was cold, it was dark, and it was freaky. Fifty men and women all huddled in one room that had two doors and nothing else. Each one was too scared to even move around too much, for in the next room held the three legendary birds. All three were in a special element cage, and all three were furious. Not a single rocket in that room was brave enough to go in that room. 

The darkness was interrupted by a light coming from the other side of the opening door. All fifty rockets in the room stood up and saluted the two men and women who had just walked in. 

The woman walked in to the room and glared at the rockets saluting her as an army general would criticize his recruits. The man behind her walked over and turned on a dull light to illuminate the room so that everyone could watch the woman's movements as she began her speech.

"I don't think I have to tell you all how vitally important this mission is. We absolutely must keep all three birds here and not left them be moved." She moved her glare from one person to another. "General McRay and I have chosen you fifty because we have watched you and you all are the top of our team." The woman made a fist and slammed it in her hand for emphasis. "We will not tolerate failure!" 

One lone man raised his hand and timidly asked, "What if we do fail?" 

The woman sharply looked at him and sneered, "If you fail, you will be dead."

~;~;~

The storm still raged. Lightning still lit up the sky in brilliant flashed. Heat was steadily rising and the snow and sleet feel from the sky with fierce winds blowing it all around, wiping her beautiful red hair in her face, and almost blowing the small pokemon away. 

"We have to get to Team Rocket!" Misty's face was set with determination. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it. Especially with Ash by her side.  

"((But what about the others?))" Togetic still flew beside her and looked at her curiously. 

Misty sighed. "Do we have time to look for them?" She turned her head to look at the vague figure beside her. "What do you think Ash?"

Ash looked thoughtful. "(We made need their help.)"

Misty's eyes looked into Ash's brown ones. "Are you saying that for me, or are you saying that for the world?"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down and didn't answer her. 

Misty nodded firmly. "Then it's settled." She looked over to Togetic. "You go find the others and tell them were we're headed, then find us and try to get the others to us." She smiled encouragingly at the pokemon, "I know you can do it, you're fast and smart!"

Togetic smiled and mock saluted. "((Yes, mommy!))"

Once Togetic had flown off, Misty turned to Ash and grinned. "Well Ash, looks like we're going to have to find the Team Rocket head quarters!"

Ash smiled wearily and nodded. "I still wish you would wait for everyone else."

Misty shook her head. "No, I want to finish this before it can get worse."

Ash sighed. "Alright," He grinned up at her. "Let's go kick some team rocket butt!"

~;~;~

A little six-year-old, freckle faced girl giggled happily like the little girl she was and danced on the road, skipping in little circles. She stuck her tongue out trying to catch some of the falling snowflakes. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind along with her small sundress.

Following behind her grumbling was an older boy, who looking like he was in his later teens with slightly long orange hair and freckles. He wiped the sweat off his face and had to run to catch up with his little sister. "Stop running Casey!" He snapped, "It's way to hot to do this!"

Casey stopped, but only to stick her tongue out and reply, "It's not my fault you don't wear a dwess like me, mr. Grumpy!" She went back to skipping happily in the snow. 

The boy shook his head. What else could he expect from a six year old? "Come on squirt, dad's probably wondering were we are by now."

Casey was about to respond, but a large lightning bolt, followed by an earth-shaking rumble stopped her. Casey cried out in fear and ran to her brother and clung to him as if he were her own mom or dad. Her older brother looked in her fearful, shaking brown eyes and picked her up. Another lightning bolt filled the sky followed by an even louder thunderclap. Casey buried her head in her brother's chest and cried out, "Make it stop, Steve! Make it stop!"

Steve frowned and looked up at the sky. The sudden storm was getting worse and worse. They had to get home soon.

Suddenly, the biggest bolt yet came down from the sky, and struck a nearby tree, triggering a small fire.

Steve's green eyes widened and he hugged his little sister closer to him. He turned his heel and ran as fast as he could to home.

~;~;~

Brock stood up from his spot on the log and stared out into the forest.

Gary looked up curiously at him. "What's wrong?"

Brock glanced over at him then back at the forest, his eyes narrowing. "Something's wrong…"

Ritchie and Gary both stood up and looked to wear Brock was staring. Ritchie's eyes widened. "Hey guys…"

Gary looked at him, "huh?"

Ritchie never looked at Gary, he just kept his eyes glued to the north. "What does that red glow look like to you?"

Brock and Gary looked to what Ritchie was talking about. They gasped in surprise. Ritchie was right. All three were speechless until Brock finally opened his mouth to answer Ritchie's question, "Fire."

Okay… I think I babbled on enough there, don't ya think? Kay… please review!! Pretty please?

Oh, and once again… I decided to try and do my own AAML site, so check it out please it's   **http://www.geocities.com/ashandmistyslove/**

**Smile Jesus loves ya!**


End file.
